


Soulmates

by nagitoesh0pe



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Angst and Fluff and Smut, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bisexual Hinata Hajime, Blood Kink, Bottom Hinata Hajime, Bottom Komaeda Nagito, Canon, Choking Kink, Clumsy Komaeda Nagito, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fanon, Fluff, Gay, Gay Komaeda Nagito, Hajime loves Nagito, Hajime x Nagito - Freeform, Heterosexuality, Hinata Hajime Is so Done, Hinata Hajime and Kamukura Izuru Are Merged, Hinata Hajime and Kamukura Izuru Share a Body Simultaneously, Hinata Hajime has a Daddy Kink, Hinata Hajime is short tempered, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito-centric, Humor, I love Komahina, Kamukura Likes Messing With Hajime, Komaeda Nagito Being Komaeda Nagito, Komaeda Nagito Is Not Ill, Komahina - Freeform, Komahina Week 2020, Lesbian, Light Angst, Loss of Parent(s), M/M, Masturbation, Nagito is kinky, Nagito loves Hajime, Nagito x Hajime - Freeform, Not minors, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Parents mentioned, School, Sexual Content, Slapping kink, Smut, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Top Hinata Hajime, Top Kamukura Izuru, Top Komaeda Nagito, degradation kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:34:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29696499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagitoesh0pe/pseuds/nagitoesh0pe
Summary: When someone touches their soulmate, A mark will appear where they have been touched, and disappear when seen. A story nobody asked for but got!We update when we can but probably on Tuesday’s and Saturday’s.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu, Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito, Mioda Ibuki/Pekoyama Peko, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya, Nanami Chiaki/Sonia Nevermind, Nidai Nekomaru/Owari Akane, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 53





	1. Prologue

Hajime threw himself onto his bed, Another day without knowing who his soulmate is, it’s been eighteen years and there’s still nothing. Hajime took out his phone sighing before hearing a voice in his head

“Hajime still doesn’t have a soulmate **boring!** ” Hajime sighed, trying not to get angry at the person inside of him who’s always in his business, Scrolling through his phone on social media. “he’s hot” a picture of an white haired boy with pale skin at the beach with his two friends in the background throwing sand at each other-

“Izuru, is he hot??” usually when hajime talks to the person inside his mind, people thinks he’s crazy but to hajime this is a normal to him since he was one “he looks **boring** ” this is what he hated about the person in his head he always wanted to fuck with him “can you just help for once”.

“I do help, he just looks **boring,** ” Hajime rolled his eyes looking more into the pale boy’s account, seeing a female kissing his cheek. Oh, he _must have found his soulmate already._

“someone as boring has a soulmate that’s disappointing” Kamukura said, _this is the first time he said something nice about someone but “disappointing”,_ Hinata swiped off the boy’s account putting his phone one the charger before his eyes slowly went down 

“Hinata remember that one time in fourth grade when you-“

“NO”

“you’re **boring** ”


	2. One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just nagito

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope this chapter is fine

“NO IBUKI DON’T TOUCH THAT YOU DON’T KNOW WHAT IT DOES” the pale boy ran after his energetic friend who’s about to touch the shiny thing across the hallway “nagito you need to stop babying her all the time” peko said behind nagito

“but what if something explodes i’m gonna be so unlucky” still chasing after ibuki getting closer to her, “yeah that wouldn’t be very girl boss of her if it did happen” sonia said next to peko. 

nagito tripped before reaching her, falling onto togami, making both of them fall, “nagito i told you about this already, watch where you’re going” byakuya said pushing nagito off wiping his clothes off

“sorry toga, i didn’t mean to” nagito eyes going back to ibuki chasing after her again,  _ this is so unlucky.  _ nagito finally grabbed her out of breathe with a struggling ibuki in his brace 

mioda finally gave up “aww this is no fun nagito”

“yeah yeah” nagito passed ibuki to peko, seeing mioda hug peko with a smile, _i wish i can find my soulmate, and be like them._ nagito thought letting a smile go on his lips “um ibuki and peko your skin are red now” 

the two girls looked down at their arms seeing a red mark now fading slowly from it being noticed “this is why i don’t let ibuki touch me outside a lot” 

“Not letting your soulmate touch you, is not very girl boss peko” sonia said still looking at peko hugging her soulmate, “um it’s time for class” nagito said walking now.

  
  


Meanwhile Nagito sat at his desk playing with his pencil paying no attention to his work,  _ what would it be like if he was with his soulmate right? Does he even have a soulmate? what if he doesn’t and he’s lonely for the rest of his life, but is his soulmate in hope peak academy like him?  _ so many thoughts went through his mind just about finding his soulmate.

does sonia feel like this, since she didn’t find hers either,  _ nagito already knows it isn’t sonia since he kissed her once to see and touched her a few times but there was no mark anywhere.  _

Nagito sighs looking out the window imagining what he could be doing with his soulmate, a smile drifting on his lips. Hopefully _ Nagito's soulmate wasn’t a girl cause he hated being dominant most of the time.  _

**Author's Note:**

> this is just the introduction! i’ll try to make the chapters longer and sorry about my capitalization changing a lot.


End file.
